Kiss me
by Megaluhoo
Summary: Lydia pulled out her wand, and muttered a spell. The hall filled with light, but Lydia wished it was still dark. Death Eaters were running out of the Room of Requirement 10 feet ahead.Her loss may not have been as tragic as harry's, but to Ron it was more


Kiss Me

"I leave my broom to Ron." Lydia Weber said. She ran her pail hand through her untamed flaming red hair.

"Why thank you." Ron replied. He had trouble keeping a straight face, but Lydia had no problem acting like she was really going to die.

"But, you're not to ride it. Only make sure it's in better condition then yours." She exclaimed. At this she fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"On no, she's dieing." Ron exclaimed. With that the rest of the Gryffindor 6th years roared with laughter. Ron ran over to Lydia and pulled her onto his lap, she acted like she was having a heart attack.

"Ron, Ron." She croaked out. Ron tried as hard as he could not to laugh as he answered her call.

"Yes my darling." He responded. Lydia took her time to speak next, until everyone else stopped laughing.

"Kiss me." She whispered. Ron was dumbstruck; Lydia and he hadn't been going out very long.

"Kiss me stupid." Lydia exclaimed. She sat up and pressed her lips to Ron's. Once they broke apart Lydia fell back.

"I'm dead now Kay" Lydia said. She closed her eyes and stuck her tong out, and then she rolled across the floor. Everyone pretended to cry, and then Ron broke the crying silence.

"What if she was right?" Ron asked. Hermione snorted.

"That old fool, I doubt she can tell left from right." Hermione answered. Lydia giggled, forgetting that she was dead. She stood up and headed to the portrait hole.

"Dead girls leaving." Lydia announced. She pushed the door open and left down the hall.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoX

"I'm lost." Lydia admitted. She had been walking down empty halls forever. Then she heard a great commotion down the darkening hall and around the corner. Running down the hall seamed to take forever because it was pitch black. Lydia pulled out her wand, and muttered a spell. The hall filled with light, but Lydia wished it was still dark. Death Eaters were running out of the Room of Requirement 10 feet ahead.

Lydia wiped around her cloaks and hair flaring in every direction. She knew she wasn't the fastest, and that they couldn't be far behind her. But Lydia kept up a steady pace, her life depended on it. Then after awhile she thought their footsteps died away, maybe they went another way. She didn't chance turning around, if she was wrong things would be bad.

Twenty minutes later Lydia knew they had to be gone. The only sound that could be heard was herself. But she was still too terrified to catch her breath. The problem was that if she didn't catch her breath she knew she would have an asthma attack. So chancing it she stopped, so suddenly she tripped and landed sprawled out on the ground. It didn't matter, that still gave her a chance to earn her breath back.

Then a creek echoed through the hall. Lydia was to terrified to turn her head. So she slowly stood up and ran. Whatever had made that noise was faster and ran up to her grabbing her by the neck. He pushed her back onto a wall he held her up.

"Who do we have here?" He sneered. The voice was dark and cold, it reminded her of Draco. Lucius, it must have been his father. Lydia kicked him for an answer.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He mocked. Lydia kept struggling as much as she could. He dropped her and hexed her as well. Pain shot through Lydia's body it felt like, well a pain too bad to explain. She screamed and screamed, but that didn't help with the pain just caused more in her throat. Lucius laughed and ran down the hall to join the rest of the death eaters. And Lydia was left to suffer in pain.

"Lydia!" Ron screeched. The news had just spread Death Eaters were in the school at this very moment. Lydia was nowhere to be found. An ear-piercing scream echoed down the hall. Ron ran towards it, hopeful it was Lydia. After he turned the corner his heart stopped, Lydia was lying on the ground but had stopped screaming.

"Lydia!" Ron yelled. She moved a little on the ground but it was just her red hair.

"Ron, Ron." She croaked out. Ron ran over to her. He pulled her into his lap, he stroked her head.

"Yes my darling." He responded. He wiped the tears out from under her eyes; his own eyes were brimming with tears as well.

"Kiss me." She whispered. Then Ron remember before, he wished she would jump up and say Got ya! But he was certain she wouldn't, he had to get her to the hospital wing. He was doubtful there was anything that could be done but he picked her up bridal style anyway. The two of them headed down the hall, well Lydia in Ron's arms.

"Kiss me stupid." She muttered. Ron kissed her but she didn't kiss back.

A/N: I hope you like it, it just popped into my head the other day. So I hope you like it.


End file.
